The Kami Ashikabi
by Black Magi
Summary: He had done it all. Sealed Kaguya Ōtsutsuki inside himself, along with the Shinju. He was just one man. Inside the moon. With a two godly beings inside him. Now he's coming back down to earth, to gain a harem of his own, and god knows what else!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Kami Ashikabi! So, I was bored and didn't feel like working on The Dark Fox, and was like, hey! I've always wanted to do god mode Naruto Sekirei crossover! So let's do it! Well, I might have released chapter three of Dark Fox, so meh. Chapter one of The Kami Ashikabi! Yay!

The Kami Ashikabi

Hiroto Minaka wasn't happy. The island has been found. Military forces were moving in. They would be here at midnight and it was his decision to awaken the first five Sekirei.

The moon had a beautiful shine. But within the lovely exterior was a monster of a man. A god. Naruto Uzumaki stood up. Even up from the moon, he could feel all life forms. There was just a huge release of power and he could feel it. It was time. He was going to go outside for the first time in thousands of years.

Matsu brought another helicopter down. Miya was cutting everything in front of her, as was Karasuba. Mutsu kicked another chunk of rock up and threw it at the invaders. Kazehana used the wind to direct bombs back to the forces on the island. Screams were heard throughout the battlefield.

The moon shone brighter than it ever had. The beauty of it was ruined by the blood shed. A man looked up.

"There's something falling from the sky!"

Everyone stopped and looked up. A staff with multi colored rings on it stabbed into the ground. The fighting stopped. Suddenly, something else hit the ground. A cloud of dust kicked up.

Naruto stood up and grabbed his staff. His third eye opened up, revealing a purple rippled eye, having a pattern of 9 tomoe. His chest and midsection was opened up. He had a flowing, white robe on, it shoulders and neck area had 4 spikes on it. He had a black robe bottom on as pants. (Think Jyuubi Obito but with that cool third eye Kaguya had!)

Naruto opened his other two eyes, pale, pupil less eyes. He surveyed the area. Bodies were piled around 5 people. He turned to them.

"Why have you killed these men?" He called to them condescendingly. He hated it when people were killed when it wasn't necessary.

No one replied. Karasuba made the first move. She stepped forward and slashed at him, grinning. Naruto held his hand forward, and caught the sword.

He held out his other hand and called out, "Shinra Tensei" and Karasuba went flying. As she went tumbling away, the military took this as a time to attack. Shots fired and the battle resumed.

Naruto turned and looked at the military. 3. He stabbed his staff into the ground. 2. He took a deep breath. 1. He held out his hand, palms up. 0. He didn't want to do this. There were so many there, this was the quickest way.

"Chibuka Tensei!"

A small black orb went from his hand to the sky. The earth shook as the ground tore up and flew towards the orb. Miya grabbed Mutsu and her laptop, and ran along the rocks. Kazehana flew up and avoided them. Matsu cut through the rocks, and Karasuba went to try to attack Naruto again.

Chibuka Tensei finished up as it began to fall. It was a dark red color, with cracks littering it. Naruto grabbed his staff and turned to the five Sekirei.

The Shinju had seen some shit in its day. Killed an unknown amount of people as Jyuubi. Sealed into a peace loving man. Split into 9 parts. Had its husk sealed into the moon. But what it hated more than anything was the Rinnegan and its techniques. The bastardized version of its eyes, with the power to seal it. It hated Chibuka Tensei, it made the moon, it's resting place for hundreds of years! Yet it still respected its power.

"Naruto, are you done yet? Showing off, I mean. You could have used another Shinra Tensei or Banshō Ten'in to kill them all. That would have been faster than Chibuka Tensei. Maybe you are tired, and aren't in the right mind, neh?" Shinju snided at him.

"Silence Shinju, there are other matters to attend to." Naruto cut the link before Shinju started to whine.

"What will you do now? Will you try to fight me? Will you run away? The choice is yours." He spoke to the Sekirei.

"Who ar- no, what are you?" Miya was scared. This man in front of her was stronger than her, the Sekirei Pillar. She choose the first option.

"Everyone, we're leaving. Gather your things and let us return to Minaka."

"No! I'm staying and fighting him!"

Karasuba pushed Miya back. She unsheathed her katana and ran at Naruto. Naruto sighed, lifted his staff, and slamed it down. A burst of wind rushed out from the bottom of the staff and Karasuba went flying away once again.

"I'm sorry, but you will never be able to defeat me. Please, go back with your allies, don't make me use force."

Naruto didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to go and feel the world once again. The moon was a desolate place. Karasuba was getting up when Miya pinned her down. She struggled buteventually stopped resisting.

They got up and began to leave. Miya looked back, expecting the strange three eyed man. She saw nothing.

Naruto laid down. He looked over Shintō Teito. He was on the tallest skyscraper, overlooking the city.

"Ah, a city. Doesn't remind you of the Elemental Nations? You know, Konohagakure? No? Well it does for me."

"Maybe for you it does. I can't think about home. There are to many painful memories about there. The war against Madara, then Ōotsuki appeared, and we couldn't hide, and fighting her was useless. Hey, that reminds me, where is she? I sealed her inside me, so she's in there somewhere."

Naruto looked at the horizon. The moon dipped down. The sun slowly began to peek out over the horizon.

"What should we do?"

"I dunno. Wanna go explore? That sounds fun."

"Sure. Maybe we'll find something to do that's better!"

So there you have it! First chapter! Done! Remember to review, favorite, follow, and other good things! I'm not a cheap sell out in real life. Only on the Internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Welcome to the second chapter of Kami Ashikabi! I'm too lazy to work on Dark Fox, so it's on a hiatus for a little bit. And the first Sekirei has been decided! By somewhat popular demand, Matsu will be that first Sekirei. I'm going to make it so Naruto and her meet before she moves in with Miya. So, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all anime. Then I wouldn't be such a loser in real life! But I don't. All things that are not original go to their respective authors. This is the only time I'm saying this!

The Kami Ashikabi

Naruto walked to the train. He smiled at the old woman who was always there, smiling at him. Shintō Teito was a nice place. He had traveled the world after the battle on the strange island with the 5 Sekirei. He got on the train, going nowhere in peticular.

XxxxxxxxxX

Matsu cried anime tears as she ran from Karasuba.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Leave Matsu-tan alone, Karasuba-tan!" Matsu scrambled down the street as Karasuba chased her. Karasuba stopped, and grunted before she turned and went back to the MBI HQ. She continued to run until she felt something. Her heart clenched and she turned towards the train station. Hey, maybe her Ashikabi was some super hot guy that will give her much needed hot, steamy, long sex! Matsu has strange fantasies. Writing this feels extremely awkward.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto got off the train, thinking about what he should do.

"Well, there's that new ramen place I heard just opened, but I'll have to go after I go find a place to stay. The apartment isn't doing it."

Naruto kept walking. Someone grabbed his shirt and he was then dragged into an alleyway.

"You. You are Matsu-tan's Ashikabi. You'll give me hot, steamy love, right?!" Matsu's glasses began to fog up as she straddled Naruto. Her cheeks were as red as her hair, and her glasses looked like they had been sitting in a sauna.

"Um… I think you have the wrong person."

Naruto was glad someone of the opposite sex wanted him, but he needed to go do things, so not right now. Matsu shushed him.

"I need you now," Matsu said to him before she kissed him. Wings popped out from her back.

"Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!" She chanted as she continued to straddle his waist.

"Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into this time?" Naruto eased himself out of her grasp. "Listen, it's great that you like me, but I need to go."

"Oh then Matsu will follow?" She said.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

(Now listen up. In this story, Naruto hates Minato Namikaze. Even the Kyuubi didn't hate Minato as much as he did. I mean, who the I their right mind seals a FUCKING DEMON LORD into their child?! All that 'Make them see him as a hero' isn't doing shit when nobody except one person hears you. And then Hiruzen says, "Hey! Looking for Kyuubi? Here you go!" and gives the village Naruto. I mean, still, who the fuck does that?! Ok, rant time over)

"Matsu-tan will follow Naru-tan to the end of the world!" Matsu gained a grin as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Well if you are then tell me, where are the other 4?" Naruto gained a serious look.

"Matsu doesn't know what.. You're… Talking about…." Matsu became nervous. How could he know there were more…

"YOU!" She jumped back, scrambling away from Naruto. "Please don't hurt Matsu. Matsu will be your slave, your maid, anything! Just don't hurt me!" She curled into a ball. She didn't want to die! There was only one other person that knew of the Sekirei other than MBI and other Ashikabi, and only saw 5.

Naruto's third eye opened. His henge slowly fell apart. He looked no different than from when he fought the army and the first 5 Sekirei.

"Now why would I hurt you? Your chakra is bonded to me, as is mine to yours. Hurting you doesn't benefit me at all." Naruto crouched down and patted her head.

Matsu looked up. His Rinnesharingan spun around lazily, and his Byakugan bore into her skull. She grabbed his arm. She looked into his eyes. Her glasses fogged up as she began to laugh perversely.

Naruto began to get feelings and thoughts through the bond. Lots of thoughts.

'Hot, steamy, long, hard, good, great, sex!'

He sweat dropped. Looks like Matsu is a sex driven machine.

"Look Matsu, sex comes later. For now we need to find a place to stay. Do you know anywhere?"

"Matsu knows just the place, Naru-tan!"

Naruto put his henge up again as Matsu dragged him off.

XxxxxxxxxX

Izumo Inn was a nice place. Miya Asuma was a nice woman. Naruto and Matsu sat across from her.

"So, how much is a room?" Naruto asked. This looked like a place he would like.

"It costs 1000¥ a month for a room. Would you like two seperate rooms?" Miya said. She looked at Matsu in slight disgust. A whisper of, "Hentai glasses," was heard.

"Ah, Matsu and Naru-tan would like one room." Matsu said as she placed the yen down on the table.

"Your room is down the hall, on the right." She handed them a key.

Matsu grabbed the key and dragged Naruto to the room. They pasted Uzume, who looked surprised at Matsu. Matsu unlocked their room, threw Naruto on the bed, locked the door, and jumped Naruto.

XxxxxxxxxX

Well there you have it! The second chapter of Kami Ashikabi! The winging was kinda short, I know, but I did this in my car, on a trip. So meh!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! Today we learn that Naruto, being the sassy boy he is, takes no shit from Miya! And for you, guest number one, listen up buddy. Now I only really watched Naruto for them fight scenes son. I mean who didn't? Did anyone really watch Naruto for the deep, strange, long plot? The only thing I got out of Naruto was that there's an asshole, a pink banshee, and a demon. Hell, I learned most of my Naruto knowledge with Tai Lopez, in his garage, reading fanfiction. So bleh! So you may be wondering. "Black Magi, why are spewing out chapters?" And my response is that I simply had nothing to do. So without further ado, ladies and gents, chapter three!

The Kami Ashikabi

Matsu took her glasses off and put them on

the desk next to the bed. Naruto undid his henge and let Matsu do the work. She started to slide Naruto's robe off, and felt his toned body(I forgot to mention, while he has the looks of Juubi Obito, he's not as white as a spoopy skeleton). As she went down to take his pants off, the door flew open. And there she was, in all her scary glory, the Sekirei pillar, holding a broom, with a oni mask floating behind her.

"Illicit activities are strictly forbidden at the Izumo Inn." Miya went to hit Matsu with her broom, but Naruto stopped it before it could hit her. Miya looked at him. This wasn't the man that was with Matsu before, so who was he?

"Matsu, come to me! I'll protect you until your Ashikabi returns!" Miya called out to Matsu. Matsu went to hide behind Naruto but Naruto held her back.

"What are you talking about? Matsu is my Sekirei. If you wish to have her, you must go through me first!" Naruto summoned up his own personal katana. It was the normal length of a katana, with a flame design on it. All along the blade, the numbers one through ten were marked, each a different color. The hilt was normal, with a fox with nine tails medal attached to a chain on the end of it.

"Chain no Juubi!"

The symbol for ten lit up and the sword glowed with elemental chakra. Miya finally saw who he was. She backed off.

"Y-you are that man from Kamikura island…" She was scared. Her knees gave out, and her mask crumbled. She was at the mercy of him. Her whole world fell apart, she was no longer the strongest in house.

"What's going on here!?" Uzume rushed into the room. What she saw shook her core.

XxxxxxxxX

They sat at the table in the main room. Miya trembled under his gaze, as did Uzume. Naruto and Matsu sat across from them both, and nothing was said. Another Naruto came out from the kitchen and brought tea.

"Wait, what? How are you here, but also in the kitchen?! What are you hiding from Matsu, Naru-tan?!" Matsu puffed her cheeks up childishly. A light bulb went off in her head and the glasses became fogged.

"Ufufufufufufuf."

"Hentai Glasses…"

Naruto sipped his tea and hit Matsu on the head lightly. He cleared his throat.

"So I take it there is more than five of the Sekirei, Matsu?" Naruto had only seen the first five at Kamikura Island, Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and a sulking, sad, sad Mutsu(who, by the way, was ignored the whole first chapter. He was later found brooding in a corner with Sasuke). He had no other knowledge of the others.

"Yes, there are a total of 108 Sekirei, and I am no. 1, the Sekirei pillar, Miya. Didn't Minaka send you a video explaining everything?"

"I don't have a phone. I do have a laptop though." Naruto didn't keep a phone because he just didn't have the time to get one. He needed a laptop for his work when he went around the globe though.

Suddenly, the tv lit up. A man was shown.

"Hello ther-!"

Naruto shut the tv off. It didn't need to be on. Plus he didn't like the looks of the man. Matsu poked him.

"That was Minaka, Naru-tan…"

"I don't like him already."

The tv flickered on again.

"Hey! Don't do tha-"

He turned it off again. This Minaka character was beginning to grate his nerves. The tv turned on, again.

"Hello? Is this the Izumo inn?" A woman was there instead of Minaka.

"Hello. I assume you want to talk to me?" Naruto wasn't the same idiot he was a few thousand years ago.

"Are you the person who winged Sekirei no. 2, Matsu?" Takami wasn't surprised as she saw Matsu cling to him. It was obvious she didn't want to come back.

"Yes. By the way I think this is going to play out, you want me to come to you?"

"Yes, we need to run tests to see if Matsu is holding up fine."

"Sorry, but she is staying right here. No tests will be run on her." He turned off the tv.

He turned back to Miya and Uzume. He smiled.

"Where were we?"

XxxxxxxxxxX

After their 'talk' about the rules, and how he politely declined them, saying, "Sometimes I might do things that break the rules. So if I do, just ignore it." He and Matsu went back to their room and went to bed.

XxxxxxxxxxX

He woke to the sounds of a keyboard warrior. Matsu was naked, sitting at the desk, typing. She saw he was awake and turned to him.

"Ah, Naru-tan has awoken! Do you like it?" She gestured to her body.

"I do indeed," he said as he kissed her. Her wings flared up and her glasses fogged. She sat back down. She continued what she was doing.

"I'm hacking into MBI's database, and gathering all of the Sekirei's data. Oh and I'm shutting down their servers for a while! Takami-tan will be pissed! Ufufufuf!" She laughed evilly.

"Okay. I'm going to go start breakfast."

He walked past the rooms in the hall. As he reached the stairs, he sniffed the air. He backtracked a few doors down, and peeked in. A man stood, without his shirt on.

"Damn it! Why, why am I turning into a woman! Is my Ashikabi a man? Why me?!" Homura moaned.

Naruto shrugged. He went down to the kitchen and began to cook.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked down the street. He was going to his old apartment and getting his stuff. He went through the park as a shortcut.

A woman sat on a bench. A torn lab coat was covering her, and there was blood on it. A thug approached her.

"Hey there beautiful, come with me, I'll show you a good time." He smiled, his green teeth showing.

Akitsu looked at him. she didn't move. The thug grunted and pulled a switch blade out.

"She doesn't want to come with you. Leave her alone." Naruto made his presence known.

"Shaddup or else I'll kill you!" The thug said.

Naruto sighed.

"Is that what you call a knife? Let me show you a real one."

The thug fell dead, a kunai in his head. Naruto sealed his body into his wrist. He looked at Akitsu.

"Here, take this." He handed her his jacket.

"Broken… Useless…"

Naruto looked at her, mainly her forehead. Now where has he seen that sign before?

"What's your name, miss?"

"...Akitsu." She said, stone faced.

"Akitsu, come with me. I'll fix you."

Akitsu looked at him. He could fix her? If there's any hope, she'll take it.

"...ah, ok."

Naruto picked her up and ran to his apartment.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Well, that's a long chapter! Well for me atleast. You may be wondering, Black magi! Two chapters within a couple hours? Wtf man?! My response is, I'm bored. Get over it. I'll be busy next week, so it might take a few days to a week to get out the next chapter. For the Akitsu scene, I'm really bad at those kind of scenes, so please excuse it. Hey! I'm looking for a beta! If you become my beta, you get a small loan of a million dollars!


	4. Oh baby a triple!

Welcome back, kids! I had more time! To do nothing! Yay! So, listen. I know I'm not the best at doing this. And you do to. So please, roast me in the comments( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °) VFSNAKE, I don't feel like I'm high enough on the ladder of self confidence to do lemons yet. And to you, AJguardian, I know I misspelled Ōtsutsuki in the first chapter, I had it wrong in the summary too! I went and corrected the summary, but not chapter one! And that spacing? I did that to confuse you ( ° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Anyways! Let's get our hentai glasses and read chapter four!

The Kami Ashikabi

Akitsu sat on a bed. It wasn't dirty, but it wasn't exactly clean either. Naruto sat on a chair next to her, inspecting her forehead.

"From what I can tell, there's so sort of limiter on the seal. Something made it activate, and that's why you can't be winged in this state." Naruto hummed as he looked at the seal. He grabbed a brush and ink.

"I can remove it, but it's going to be painful, alright?" He didn't want to hurt her if she didn't want him to.

"Please. Take it off." She had a dead tone in her voice. It reminded him of Sai, with his fake smile and his monologue tones.

He began to draw a new seal over the wagtail one. When it was done, he put his index finger over it.

"Anti-Seal Corrosion!"

The seal merged with the wagtail seal, and began to sizzle. Akitsu began to convulse, and started to scream. Naruto put up a Silence seal up so nobody got suspicious. His landlord already accused him of kidnapping someone when he found a friend in his room. He didn't have fr

Akitsu felt pain. It was indescribable. Her seal was going to be gone. As the pain subsided, she laid there, still. She got up, shakily, and walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"I-it's gone…" She palmed at her forehead. She turned and pulled Naruto's jacket down. On her back, the Sekirei crest proudly stood out. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Did it work?" Naruto put his brush down by the ink well, and walked into the bathroom. And into Akitsu's lips.

Akitsu deepened the kiss. Wings sprouted out behind her. He freed her. He was, without a doubt, her one and only Ashikabi.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" She chanted, separating their lips.

In the background, Naruto's laptop, which was open, changed to a screen showing Matsu.

"NARU-TAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

Naruto sat across from Matsu, Akitsu clung to his arm.

"What's the meaning of this Naru-tan?! Am I not enough for you?" She questioned him. Was she really not enough for him? Was he going to forget her?

"No. Akitsu came onto me. And no, I will never forget you Matsu. You're my first Sekirei. Forgetting you would make me a horrible person." He pressed his head to hers, and she calmed down.

"Okay… I understand…" She mumbled.

Naruto looked at Akitsu, and grabbed her. He grabbed Matsu. They both blushed.

"Naru-tan, what are yo-"

They disappeared. All that was left was smoke and leaves.

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

Naruto, Matsu and Akitsu appeared in his room at the Izumo Inn. Matsu fell out of his arms. She went to the trash. Akitsu went to the bathroom. It was not pretty.

"What was that, Naru-tan?! You can teleport?!" Matsu was astonished. Not only was he stronger than Miya, but he can make clones, manipulate gravity, AND teleport?!

"What's next? You can breath fire?" Matsu never knew how right she was.

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

It was late. Akitsu was asleep, Matsu was on her laptop, and Naruto sat in a chair. He thought about what to do next. Based on the information Matsu told him, the Sekirei plan was a battle royale. What did he want to do; fight, or just kill Minaka?

Matsu shut her laptop. She went over to Naruto.

"Naru-tan, there's something I want to show you." She pulled a small, hexagonal crystal with a black orb encased within out from between her breasts,"This is the reason I was chased out of the MBI HQ. It's a Jinki."

"Hm." He grabbed the small crystal. Engraved on it was the number eight. He assumed the stone inside it was a form of gem, maybe Oxyn.

"What does it do?" He shook it, but the stone stood tall, and he gave it back to Matsu. She slid it back into the depths from where it came.

He got up, and went to the kitchen to make tea. He sat at the table in the main room, waiting for the water to boil. His ears perked.

The door to the Izumo Inn was a nice door. Lived a nice life. Was costly, and was neat and pretty. Cuts appeared in it. Too bad for you, door.

A woman walked in. Her clothing was similar to that of a miko, consisting of a white haori and red hakama. Her hair, unkempt and dark as the night. On her back, two long, huge, curved blades with a hole in the center of both were strapped on.

"You!" Her gaze was that of a predator. Everyone was up now. She stalked up to him, and laid herself on him.

"I want you. You're mine. I've searched for you for too long." Her pupils constricted. She licked her lips. Naruto's and her lips were inches apart. The gap was closed quickly.

Matsu and Akitsu were just getting down the stairs as Kaiha kissed Naruto. Kaiha's wings came forth from her back. Everyone else came down quickly.

"Scissors of my pledge, Cut the root of evil off from my Ashikabi!" She chanted, separating their lips.

Matsu screeched. She jumped on Kaiha and began to scratch at her violently. Well, as violently as Matsu could get.

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

He laid down. After he winged Kaiha, he dragged his Sekirei to his room. And proceeded to calm Matsu down. Afterwards, they all laid down to sleep. It was time to find where Kaguya was hiding in his mind.

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

The moon shone down over Shinto Teito, luminescing its light to the city. From a window, its light went over one Naruto Uzumaki. A silhouette of a beautiful woman floated over him. Her hair was the color of the sun, and she wore a bright, yellow dress.

"My love, I will be with you soon, as the night is not my domain…" She reached out to touch him, but her hand went through him.

"My love for you burns brighter than the sun ever could…" Her silhouette faded as the moon reached its peak.

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

The moon bled red as it reflected the RinneSharingan. Naruto designed his mindscape for the Shinju. He knew every nook and cranny. But there was something that was here that wasn't before. The highest object there was in his mind was a white, beautiful tree, piercing the sky. Where the rest of the land was a red hue, its white light painted the ground it stood on white. He stood, perched on the tree.

Now, one hill was taller than all rest, excluding the tree. It had a vast top, but was partially covered. There was an archive, a shrine, and a dojo. The hill was obviously his bond to his Sekirei. The shine, representing Akitsu, was the largest, made of ice, and was a shrine of him. The archives represented Matsu and her vast knowledge. The dojo was Kaiha's. On the side of the hill, the Sekirei crest was printed onto it.

He smiled. A small tree grew on his shoulder.

"Hey there buddy ole pal! Are we searching for Kaguya today?" The Shinju said.

"Yes. I have an idea where she is." Naruto snapped his fingers. A branch extended, forming a path way down. Naruto jumped on it, and shoot off to Kaguya. Back on the hill, the Sekirei crest grew a bright red.

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

Naruto got off the branch, and it quickly went back to the tree, returning to its original form.

In front of him, a small cave stood. He walked into the cave. And low and behold, one Kaguya Ōtsutsuki sat there, trembling.

"Please…" She spoke quietly, scared.

"Don't kill me… You can do whatever you want with me… Just please… Don't kill me…" She began to sob.

Naruto said nothing. He held his hand out. She fainted of pure terror. He sighed, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wow, that was easy. Now, what do we do with her?" The Shinju looked at her.

"I'll make a house for her. She can't leave it, of course, but she needs somewhere to rest."

( ͡° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ °)

There you have it folks! Kaiha is from the manga, and I like her. Look her up if you want to know what she looks like. Now I have a question for you! Should Kaguya be in the harem? There are like zero NaruKagu Fanfics! Anyways! This is my longest chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't, roast me in the review section. Let's go for a goal in favorites and follows. 1 favorite and 1 follow= 1 dank meme, and you get to pass in your sleep.


	5. Chapter K

Hello boys and girls! Welcome to chapter five of the Kami Ashikabi! Last time, our main man got two new harem members, Akitsu and Kaiha! So lately, people are pressuring me. People, as I have said, no, not yet! The time is not nigh for lemons! And from the command of the common people here, Kaguya might be part of the harem! Hooray! Let us commence with the chapter!

The Kami Ashikabi

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked down, only to see Kaiha's sleeping face on his chest. Akitsu was rubbing his arm and moaning in her sleep. Matsu, well Matsu squirmed, she then began to perversely giggle,

"Oh yes Naru-tan. Right there….." She muttered

"Kyaa! You're so big Naru-tan!" She squealed.

He made a clone, and substituted with it. He went to go sit down, but that spot was taken too! By Miya Asuma herself! Her head was on the desk, and she was slightly drooling. Her oni masks were also there, also asleep. They all had long, wooden ladles in their mouths, and Miya held two.

He began to leave the room, but Kaiha, who was half asleep, grabbed his arm.

"Nnnooooooo…." She yawned, "Don't leave me Ash… ashikabi-sama….."

He sighed, and picked her up, and made his way to the kitchen. As he went down the stairs, he took note of all the ladles. All 50 ladles that went to his room. He was beginning to grow concerned for Miya. She had an unhealthy obsession with ladles.

He set Kaiha down, who was just starting to wake up, and went to get tea ready. He went back to Kaiha, who was dressed in her miko outfit, and sat next to her.

"Good… *yawn* morning… Ashikabi-sama."

"Good morning Kaiha, did you sleep well?"

"Oh I slept very well. You kept me warm all through the night." She rubbed herself on Naruto.

"Good. I'm making breakfast for all of the house. Now I need to go and make breakfast.." He went to the kitchen, and began to make food.

Kaiha went upstairs and woke everyone up. As everyone shuffled downstairs, Naruto set the table up, and poured tea in everyone's cup. As the last person, the amoeba called Horuma, came down, he laid everything down on the table and sat down.

As everything was passed down, Naruto began to meditate. When your a god, you no longer need food. Plus he needed to check up on Kaguya.

▽・x・▽

Kaguya laid, awake. This was it, he had trapped her and was going to kill her. Her door opened and she began to cry. She didn't want to die. She screamed as she turned and fired a Shinra Tensei at him. He didn't budge.

"I would have never believed to see you in this condition, rabbit." Naruto made a chair and sat. He pointed a finger at her.

She jumped back into the bed, and hid under the covers, scared beyond belief. This was it! He was here to taunt her, and kill her! No… She was ready to do everything to stay alive.

She stood, and got and her knees. Her obi slid off and her dress fell.

"Please… You can have my body! I'll be your sex slave, your personal maid! Just don't kill me!" Her eyes dilated.

"..."

"No."

She fell to the ground and broke down. She was going to die.

"You'll be a weapon. Like the jinchuriki! A weapon for only me. You'll listen to everything I say and only me."

Naruto gave her a cold stare. He placed his outstretched finger on her forehead.

"Loyalty seal!"

Now the loyalty seal was something he created during his time in the moon. It made it impossible to give any information on him, and gave him a big influence on them. It was basically a better version of Danzo's ROOT seal. And it gave them a tattoo on their upper arm.

The seal spread all through out Kaguya's body, and condensed on her shoulder. As the seal got smaller and smaller, it began to take the shape of a rabbit. Ironic, isn't it?

She flailed and squirmed, pain racked her body. She screamed, before her lungs gave out. She laid there for a bit before she got back up. Her eyes locked onto Naruto, and she instantly was on her knees, bowing.

"Naruto-Sama."

He grinned. Now, time to bring her out of the seal.

▽・x・▽

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama wake up!"

Kaiha shook her Ashikabi while she grinded. Naruto shot up as his henge broke, revealing his horns and Rinnesharingan. Miya gasped and grabbed her sword. He got up, and his Rinnesharingan began to spin as went outside. He raised his palm as a seal appeared on the ground.

First it was gigantic glowing tanto. Then a hand of an oni. The Shinigami rose up from the ground, and looked surprised at who managed to summon him.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a face I haven't seen since the days of the Buuji."

"I've long since renounced the name of Namikaze. That man was no father of mine."

"Well then, what have you summoned me for, dear god of Shinobi?"

Everyones jaw dropped. He was a fucking god?! Miya dropped to her knees. How was she going to fight a _god?!_

"I need for you to give me back Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, her body."

"Do you wish for me to take her soul from you and put it in her for you?" He owed Naruto a few favors. Naruto got him Minato's piece of soul that was in him, got him Madara Uchiha, and he lost many bets against him. He really needed to get those taken care of.

"No. I can do that." He plunged his arm into his chest. Things became very messy. Like, bloody messy. Matsu screamed. Only Matsu.

He pulled out a stone from his chest. It was as white as it gets. It shone in the sun, casting a bright reflection onto the Shinigami. The Shinigami took the stone and ate it. He raised his tanto and cut the ground.

Out of the ground, the body of one Kaguya Ōtsutsuki began to rise up. The Shinigami liked to keep his trophies nice and clean. As Kaguya finished rising, he stabbed the tanto into her.

▽・x・▽

Naruto went out. He needed to go and get some fresh air. He sat out on the roof. He felt something, looking to the west.

He was here!

Naruto stood.

She was almost there!

He jumped from the roof.

This man will bring her to greatness. She would be the strongest! He will make her stronger!

Naruto summoned the Chain of Juubi. Someone was coming to him. Fast.

A flash of steel came through the trees and bushes. Naruto blocked the slash, soon a body entered his vision. He knew that silver haired body.

"You. You will make me strong!" Karasuba said.

"Hn."

He disappeared.

"Where are you! What are you, a coward or a fighter?!" She was losing her temper.

She stopped. She began to feel… dizzy, drowsy even. She looked down, and in her stomach, his sword. She coughed up blood, and fell on her back.

He got to a knee, resealed his sword, and put his hand to her stomach. It gained a green hue, and her bleeding stopped. The wound began to close, and within seconds, it was gone. Karasuba grinned. This time was as good as any.

Naruto had just finished healing her, and was about to get up. Karasuba violently grabbed his head, and shoved her lips onto his. From underneath her, black wings came out. As there was nowhere to go, the wings encircled them.

Matsu was outside as soon as Karasuba kissed him.

"NARUUUUUU-TAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAN! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE IS A MONSTER IN DISGUISE!" She went from anger to fear.

"Oh, Matsu! I was looking for you!" She got up, and ran at Matsu. Matsu screamed, and ran away. This lasted for a while, and Miya joined in, chasing Karasuba.

▽・x・▽

Kaguya awoke. The air, it was… Fresh? She got up, looking around and saw her master and his Sekirei. She got up, and bowed, looking down.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto stood. He reached into his robes. He pulled out a mask.

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. You will no longer go by that name. As you are a warrior, you will now only be known Usagi."

Kaguya donned the mask. She looked back up. He looked to Matsu, Akitsu, Kaiha, and Karasuba. It was time to train. He pulled out a scroll.

▽・x・▽

It had been three days. Naruto was the last one out of the scroll. Three days outside the scroll. Three years inside the scroll. They were all changed. Now, it was time to rid the world of some trash.

▽・x・▽

The alarm went off. Someone was trying to get to him. He grabbed a pistol from within his desk. The door to his office was opened opened, meaning it was sliced open.

Naruto walked into the office. In his hand, the Chain of Juubi was held, as the symbol for nine was lit in a angry red flame. He shot. Naruto took the bullet and continued to walk towards him.

He was cornered. What did this thing want? Money? Power? Sekirei? He can have it! He can have everything! Well, that everything became black as his head slid off.

▽・x・▽

Takami yawned. She lit a cig and got in her car, getting to the MBI HQ quickly. She drove into the parking lot. Today, she felt like it going to be a good day. She walked to the entrance. Her jaw dropped.

The front entrance was a mess. There were spikes, made of the earth. On these here spikes, laid the bodies of one Higa Izumi and his Sekirei, impaled. Behind them, written in what seemed to be blood, the words of 'Ashikabi of the North' could be seen. Takami grinned. There's an unknown, and he's taking names.

▽・x・▽

Here you go! This was a long chapter. Well, long for me! I finished this in my history class. Now not only does he have Matsu, Akitsu, and Kaiha, he has Karasuba! Higa is dead. Who is next! Remember, 1 favorite and 1 follow = a small loan of a knowledge from Tai Lopez! See you next chapter! That will be by next Saturday!


	6. Chapter 666

Hello and welcome back kiddos! So, people were saying, wtf man, kaguya man, the seal man, r/roast man, y no Yaoi. Listen, Kaguya was going insane. She was scared and powerless against Naruto in his mind. But there was a hole that was there, which was that if she wasn't on some sort of leash, she would be able to go against Naruto in numerous ways. The loyalty seal is like Danzo's seal, which keeps information about him from coming out, but now it gives him the ability influence her actions. So there. And! There was some really important info in the last chapter! It will come back up later, so don't be like, "hey man, no one knew bout that"

The Kami Ashikabi

Naruto sat across from Miya and Uzume, who were openly gawking. Across from them, everyone was different. His Sekirei each sat quietly. Miya was gawking at Karasuba, who had not said a word since they sat down. Karasuba and quiet? Those two words should have never met. Uzume was just fantasizing about how hot he looked.

"Miya, it has come to my attention that many of my belongings have been searched through. Was it of your doing?" Naruto gave her a hard stare.

"Uh… Y-yes…" Her face turned a bright red. Uzume gasped. Miya never stuttered or blushed. NEVER.

"Can you elaborate?"

A knock was heard on the door.

"Um...uh…oh look! Someone's at the door!" Miya got up and scrambled away.

Minato Sahashi was having a rough day. Failing his exams, got his ass chewed out by his mom and sister. Now he was involved in this big game he had no care to partake in. Here he was, at this small inn. He wasn't going to go home with his Sekirei, his mother and sister would destroy him ( (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ・ ｡ﾟ )!

After knocking, a nice woman greeted him. Behind her was five other women and a man. The man had horns, a third eye, and his eyes were strange. Maybe he was a cosplayer?

"Um.. I'm looking for a place to stay with my friend. Is there a room available?" He asked meekly.

Behind him, a woman came out. On her back laid a trident. Kuruse sighed as her Ashikabi was oblivious to the other Ashikabi in the room. She grabbed the middle of her trident and pointed at Naruto.

"Get behind me Minato." As Minato shuffled his way behind her, Naruto stood, as did his Sekirei and Kaguya.

"Ah, we have rooms available. It costs 1000¥ a month for a room." Miya smiled nervously. The red hue still hadn't gone away from her face.

Minato fumbled for his wallet and got out the money needed. Miya took it and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the Izumo Inn."

He was going to regret this, wasn't he?

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ・ ｡ﾟ

It was about 9 at night, and Naruto and his flock, and surprisingly Minato and Kuruse, were in the central most park.

He walked up to the pedestal, adjusting his suit. He cleared his throat.

Naruto yawned.

He opened his mouth to talk, but backed down.

They all got up, had little banters within themselves and walked to the inn.

He walked away from the pedestal. Now isn't the right time. Maybe in the morning tomorrow. If he wanted his game to go right, he'd need to wait. Everything needed to be perfect. Patience is a virtue after all, isn't it?

The young night's creatures went around with their activities, unnoticed by all.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ・ ｡ﾟ

Matsu huffed as she got into the hot springs. Her skin glistened, her glasses fogged, and she slid into the hot water. She began to slide further down into the water. The doors behind her opened and she jumped out of the water, startled. Naruto walked in and got in.

"Naru-tan, where's your towel?"

"Do I need a reason to be nude around my own Sekirei?" He ever so slightly tilted his head to the right.

Matsu scooted over to him. She laid her head down on his chest. Naruto brushed her hair out of her face and pulled her onto his lap. She glowed a red hue and began to give out a low chuckle.

"Ufufufuf… Naru-tan is big in the most important part of the body! Ufufufu!" She licked her lips.

"Well, when I transcended my humanity to become a god, my old body couldn't take the stress of the Shinju, and I exploded."

"What do you mean by 'exploded'?"

Naruto formed a clone, had it walk a distance away out of the hot spring, still in sight, and proceeded to implode on itself. Matsu picked her jaw up.

"Wait how are you here then!?"

"Well, I almost died, but the Shinju's power kept me alive. I just reformed into the body I have now." Naruto said casually.

Matsu gave up and facepalmed. How could he act so casual about this?! She sighed and relaxed into his arms.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ・ ｡ﾟ

Naruto looked up into the night sky. He held up a glass with wine in it, and drank.

"Usagi."

Kaguya appeared next to him, head bowed.

"Call out black Zetsu."

"Yes, Master."

She stood, and out of her, Black Zetsu came forth. Naruto opened a scroll, and a white Zetsu appeared. They looked at the other and walked towards each other. They walked into each other and merged to form Plant Man!(Shameless Megaman plug) Naruto threw an old Akatsuki cloak at him.

"I want you to go get all the Sekirei bodies. Go through Hiroto Minaka's files if you must."

Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground.

XxX

So this isn't a long chapter. I know. But I had to get you guys a new chapter, work be damned! Also, read Saga of the Seven Legends! Do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams! Also, I'm going to make the next chapters bigger! Better! Longer! And more confusing plot! Well, anyways. As always, I'll see you next time!


	7. PLANT MAN STRIKES! (dramatic horn)

Hey there, buddies! BlackMagi here. So, I haven't been able to write this chapter because of…. things. There goes my reason to prolong my suffering, I want to pass in my sleep, with my skin cloaked the blood of my enemies . Well, anyways, I thought I would make this an small chapter. Next chapter will be a 3k chapter. And to everyone out there, end my suffering plz.

Here the part where I talk about reviews! To skip this, press control w and look up "Le Dank Maymays"!

Kancolle-Haruna Chan- that is a fucking plot killer. Where do you go after that? And who cares about side characters when you are a fucking God m8?

Le dank maymays get to me everyday. I want to kill myself m8.

Kami Ashikabi

Zetsu ran along the roofs of homes, cloaked by the night's shadow. He continued on to his destination. The MBI tower. He pondered about the recent events. Why did his mother bow to the Kyuubi child? He stopped as a kunai embedded itself in the ground in front of him. On the back, a scroll was attached. He opened up the scroll and scowled.

'No deaths or this mission will be considered a failure'

He turned and hurled the kunai back at the inn and continued his mission. He stopped at the building before the MBI tower, and jumped from the roof. His body sunk into the ground as it hit.

Kekekeke

Zetsu continued to move up the tower walls. He finally hit the top and moved in.

Takami walked out of Minaka's office. Cleaning up the bodies of one Higa Izumi wasn't easy. And whoever the 'Ashikabi of the North' is, they must be in league with Mikogami, as Mutsu is the only sekirei who can bend the earth at his will. But why would Mikogami work to kill Higa with someone else? Hell, she doubted Mutsu would have been able to make the spikes. The angles they were at, how they were all even, and how no one noticed them in the middle of the night.

"How did you get in here?!"

Takami turned her head and zipped back into the office. There was a… Venus fly trap with arms and legs? Well, it was holding Minaka by the neck while going through some files.

"Where are the bodies?"

"Ha! As if I would tell you! Takami, kill him!" Minaka yelled.

Takami pulled a handgun out from her belt line and fired at Zetsu. As the bullet cut through the air, Zetsu split, and the bullet hit Minaka's shoulder. He yelled out 'Ouch!' as the bullet shred the flesh that was his shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" Takami yelled, confused. WHO IS ABLE TO SPLIT THEMSELVES IN TWO?! IT MUST BE THE AMAZING PLANT MAN, WHO IS CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH THE FILES!

White plant man pulled up a thick, long, hard file out of a cabinet.

"I have located what we need. Now, we need to depart for Lady Kaguya." White PM said, and jumped out the window.

Black PM grunted, and followed afterwards. Minaka crawled over to his desk, and checked.

"Fuck! How did he know to grab that one!" He opened the other drawer.

"Wait, where's everything else?" He opened the rest of his drawers and cabinets. "Everything's gone Takami! Everything!"

As blood boiled up in the MBI tower, mr PM was running home. On his back, a scroll attached to a string was sitting. He hurried home. He reached the inn and walked inside.

XXXXXX

Naruto was thinking. His Loyalty seal on Kaguya was failing. It was corrosive, and it was showing. The mark on her forehead was deep in her skin, etched into her skull. He needed to fix that.

He walked over to her, and knocked her out. He laid her down, and began to remove the seal.

"Fūinjutsu: Master Key!" His hand glowed a dull yellow.

The seal on Kaguya's head began to deform. Her skin came back up, but there was a clear indent in her head.

It was then Zetsu walked in.

ZXXXXX

Well, there you go! Here's to a new chapter! Next chapter will be in about two weeks, because I have finals. Time to not study for anything, time to wing it!

Hey! Hey you! Guess who needs a beta? Guess again. Wrong. It's not me. It's me. Plz. Help.


End file.
